Fayt Leingod
Summary Fayt Leingod (フェイト・ラインゴッド, Feito Raingoddo) is the and the main protagonist of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Fayt is a 19 year old student of Symbological Genetics in the Bachtein Science University. Fayt Leingod is a laid-back is a seemingly-normal college student from Earth who enjoys spending his time with his family and friend Sophia. Fayt's father Robert Leingod, is a famous authority on symbological genetics, a highly controversial scientific field, and does much of his work on the orbital colony of Moonbase. Fayt is somewhat lazy when it comes to his college work and takes every opportunity during his vacation to Hyda IV, a famous resort planet, to ignore that work. He does this mostly by playing games, specifically, combat simulation holographic games. His peaceful life gets turned upside down when an alien invasion attacks the resort planet he, his family, and Sophia were staying at. Separated from them and stranded on an unknown planet after the attack, Fayt sets off on an adventure in hopes of finding them. He carries one of the three powers to save the universe from a much bigger threat, his power being Destruction. Despite never having fought before in real life prior to the events of the game, Fayt is a master swordsman due to his frequent time spent playing in fighting simulators. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Fayt Leingod Origin: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Swordsman, Battle Simulation Gamer, Student of Symbological Genetics in the Bachtein Science University Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability, High endurance, Regeneration (Low normally, much higher with Standby Healing and Ring of Healing), Skilled engineer, blacksmith, compounder, and writer, Master swordsman and martial artist, Passively generates an anti-attack aura to bolster his defenses, Symbology (magic), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Elemental Manipulation, Can survive in a vacuum and without oxygen, Can inflict/cure various ailments such as freezing, petrification, paralysis, poison, silence, and stun, as well as restore characters to life from death/psychic or spiritual incapacitation via various items, High-grade reality warping (Can potentially open up wormholes and manipulate space, rewrite the physical laws of the universe, create entire universes or portions thereof, can erase entities/objects/beings from existence entirely with the Destruction power, remain conscious in the absence of time, take actions despite technically being dead, etc.), Some degree of acasuality (Remained existent even when he was deleted in two separate dimensions at once), Can enable others to interact normally with their surroundings in 4-D Space via the Destruction power, Immeasurable/infinite willpower (In conjunction with his reality warping, willed all of The Eternal Sphere back into existence) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Contributed greatly to the defeat of Luther, who created the Eternal Sphere,and nearly destroyed both it and himself; recreated himself, the universe he lived in, and several other beings of comparable power to himself after they were all deleted from existence) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (He can match the executioners who are stated to be capable of Warp 12 speeds, as well as entities faster than them by a large margin) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 100 (Has out-muscled and knocked over creatures of this size before when the whole of his power was not yet awakened) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level '(Can take hits from Luther, as well as similarly powerful threats) 'Range: Extended melee range with sword, varies from several meters to thousands of kilometers with various symbological abilities, Low Multiversal with reality warping Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: Swords: Veinslay: Has an attack value of 900 with no additional effects. Divine Avenger: Has an attack value of 1600 with a +50 modifier. Stronger than the Veinslay. Armor: Astral Armor: Has a defense value of 140 with a +20 modifier. Also provides immunity to petrification and freezing, and has a 30% chance to negate magical attacks. Reflecting Plate: Has a defense value of 200 with a +20 modifier. Also provides complete immunity to fire and water/cold-based attacks. Accessories: Victory Trophy: Enables Fayt to occasionally freeze enemies solid with his attacks, halves the casting time of symbology, automatically emits spheres of light that inflict additional damage to whatever he attacks, regenerates MP at regular intervals, applies two additional, weaker hits with each of his attacks, increases his stamina and allows him to much more easily reduce his enemy's stamina when he hits, and amps up the rate at which the Battle Bonus Gauge increases. Tri-Emblem: Halves all incoming fire, water/cold, wind/lightning, and earth-elemental damage, dramatically amps up the rate at which the Battle Bonus Gauge increases, applies two additional, weaker hits with each of his attacks, reduces the amount of HP required to perform special attacks, and prevents instant-kills and incapacitation. Ring of Healing: Gradually restores his HP over time. Miscellaneous: Fayt also owns a few miscellaneous items, such as consumables to restore missing HP/MP, items that can directly damage or inflict various ailments upon enemies, items to cure ailments, etc. Intelligence: Very intelligent person with pretty impressive technical knowledge, but prefers playing battle simulation video games over working (like most people), he is a combat genius and a master swordsman Weaknesses: He has limited control over his Destruction ability, as it can trigger involuntarily in times of extreme distress or anger, Anti-Attack Aura can be overcome with attacks that have sufficient effort put into them, many of his special attacks/symbology cost a small (to varying degrees, depending on the strength of the attack/symbology used) portion of his HP or MP, Can sometimes be a bit lazy and laid-back Notable Attacks/Techniques -'Scan Enemy:' Reveals an enemy's HP, MP, elemental weaknesses/resistances, and items owned. '-Taunt:' Taunts all enemies who can see/hear him into focusing their attacks on him. '-Berserk:' While active, increases offensive power in exchange for defensive power. '-Anti-Attack Aura:' When standing still and fully ready to fight, Fayt automatically generates a reactive forcefield that repels weak attacks and retaliates by projecting energy outwards. Comes in many variants, such as projecting a yellow energy that stuns the attacker, healing himself with the blocked attack, emitting homing projectiles that damage the attacker, and a burst of damaging energy that damages everything near him. '-Standby Healing:' Passively regains his HP when standing still. '-Blade of Fury:' A three slash combo with a symbological energy-enhanced sword. '-Aerial:' Fayt leaps into the air and delivers a downward slash. '-Blazing Sword:' Imbues his sword with fire for a short while, increasing damage and adding elemental fire damage. '-Charge:' Fayt charges the enemy with this sword, knocking them over. '-Side Kick:' Fayt dodges around the target and delivers a multi-hitting kick. '-Ice Blade:' Fayt coats his sword in ice for a short while, increasing damage, adding elemental water damage, and possibly freezing the enemy with each strike. '-Shotgun Blast:' With an upward-downward slash of his arm, Fayt creates a series of small explosions ahead of himself in a descending line in front of him for multiple hits; fire-elemental. '-Lightning Blade:' Fayt covers his sword in lightning for a short while, increasing damage, adding elemental wind damage, and possibly paralyzing the enemy with each strike. '-Air Raid:' Fayt leaps into the air and uses a symbological wave with an uppercut slash of energy that knocks the enemy into the air as well, then sends the enemy back into the ground with a powerful symbological wave of energy that generates a wide damaging shockwave, inflicting multiple hits. '-Dimension Door:' Fayt releases a large circular void of energy that continuously damages and paralyzes all enemies in range, then teleports to the targeted enemy and delivers a powerful, sweeping slash that hits everything near him. '-Divine Blade:' Fayt summons an angel to bless his sword with holy energy for a short while, increasing its damage greatly. '-Ethereal Blast:' Fayt converts his sword into holy energy and leaps into the air. He then grows angel wings and is covered in an aura of energy, while fires a huge beam of holy energy into the ground in front of him, which then creates a huge outward explosion of light and is able to erase the existence of the target. '-Lightning Blast:' It is a wind-elemental symbol which summons a series of short stream of electricity in the general direction of his target '-Deep Freeze:' It is a mid-tier water-elemental symbol that summons ice clusters to freeze enemies in an medium-sized area. '-Stone Rain:' It is a mid-tier earth-elemental symbol which summons a large stone that explodes over the head of the enemy and rains down falling boulders upon the battlefield for a short amount of time in a wide area. '-Explosion:' It is a high-tier fire-elemental symbol that summons a globe of fire that descends from the sky, and burrows into the ground before erupting into a large-scale explosion of fire to incinerate foes. It is possible to teach Fayt the basic support and attack spells (Fire Bolt, Ice Needles, Earth Glaive, Healing, Antidote) by using special tomes. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Ocean Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Engineers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Tier 2